The other half of my story
by connormaclaude
Summary: one shot. harry has defeated the dark lord, but he now has to learn how to live a normal life, and he has to solve some 'problems' as well.


Here is my second story, it's a one shot: sometimes, things are over exaggerated as I made it some kind of parody for another story I liked very much ('Time Enough' on fanfiction). Well, in fact there are a lot of ideas which are mine, only the very first part doesn't belong to me. I hope you will find it funny, even if sometimes it is serious, too. There is a lot of violence too, by the way, so you've been warned. And I want to thank the people who helped me with their recommendations and corrections (Raven, and Sean Melton)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (et encore…)

A wave of coldness, and hate. Then nothing but darkness.

When I open my eyes, I feel good, even warm. Of course I'm a bit sore, but that's nothing. After all, I just defeated the Dark Lord. The room I'm in is warm and clean; cosy, I could say. The walls are navy blue, and some portraits, pictures and even drawings decorate them. I like it. But what mostly attracts my attention is the weight next to me. I turn my head, blink my eyes, and say:

"Wotcher, Tonks!"

She jumps a foot in the air, startled, but after a moment, launches herself on me:

"Oh Harry, you're awake!"

She's now crushing me with her embrace, but I say nothing. Who am I to deny perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world the right to hug me tightly, even if I am already engaged?

"It's been so long since you passed out, some people even thought you would never come back," she says as she releases me from her embrace.

Hmm, Tonks, what are you doing in bed with me? And where am I? What do you mean 'It's been so long'? Is Voldemort really dead? Did I do the job correctly? Are the others alright?" I start to ask.

"Stop, Harry! One question at a time" she said, laughing. "First, swallow this!" she said, giving me a vial of potion. "It's a nourishment potion". She added, seeing the questioning look on my face.

I empty the bottle with a grimace, and she attempts to answer all my questions:

"Voldemort is really dead, as well as the whole Inner Circle. You totally destroyed their bodies with a spell even Dumbledore doesn't know." She paused, as if waiting for an explication, but after I've said I that vowed to never reveal the spells that I created, mainly for general safety issues she went on: "You're in Sirius' old room, which is now yours. Remember, you and I inherited the house." I nod. Of course I remember: it's the only good thing that came of Sirius' death. He gave us the house, and asked Tonks to take me under her wing in his will. So she stood up against Dumbledore, who was of course against the whole idea, and after a whole afternoon of shouting at him, she made me move in there with her. I quickly grew very fond of her. She became a mentor, a confidant and sometimes even a surrogate mother to me. "I'm in your bed because it's me who's been looking after you all this time. I used to sit on the couch. But one day you started to shiver, so I came beside you, to hold you, and fell I asleep. That's how it started". She said with a faint blush. "Now, for your other questions, yes, everyone is fine. Of course, there were some cuts, scratches and burns, but nothing serious."

I sighed heavily. At last, I can have a normal life. Voldemort is dead; I avenged my parents and Sirius, Neville and Luna too. "How long has it been?" I ask again, and I can tell Tonks doesn't want to answer. Finally she whispers, "Three years".

'Wow! Three years! I've lost three years of my life! Well, make it more like fourteen years, if you count the years at the Dursley's, and the summers, and my fifth year in Hogwarts.'

"Why?" I ask simply.

"We don't know, Harry."

'I'm twenty-one now. The others have surely moved on. Maybe they've even forgotten about me. What are Ron and Hermione doing? Are they seeing anyone? Are they seeing each other? Remus? Is he ok? And last but not least, Ginny? What about her? I can tell I'm confused. But having Tonks at my side is a big help, and a good thing: at least someone still cares for me.

She must have realised I was really distressed, because she held me tight again, and started to answer some of my unspoken questions:

"No one ever forgot about you, Harry. Believe me. The drawings you can see on your walls were made by little kids who wanted to thank you for saving their parents, or for avenging them. We receive a lot of them every day. And your friends think about you, too. Hermione and Percy stop by almost every day. Ron too, when he's not on business trips. Molly Weasley visits twice a week. I swear, sometimes she makes Remus and I feel as if we're not good enough to take care of you. Remus is fine, by the way! You'll see him soon!"

I feel better now, but Tonks still hasn't mentioned Ginny? Why? Did a Death Eater manage to sneak his way inside the castle during the battle, and hurt her, or worse? I have to know! I can't stand to be kept in the dark! Better knowing the harsh the truth than knowing nothing!

I mean, people always think it's better if you don't know the unpleasant things Bullshit! Well yes it is, for them! They don't have to deal with your reactions. It's unnerving because you can sense something wrong has happened. At least I can. So you start to worry about things that didn't happen, and soon you're in a worse shape than if you've been told the facts. I prefer the truth, even if it hurts. Truth is something I've been denied for the first sixteen years of my life, and it brings closure too. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about.

As I open my mouth to ask how my girlfriend is, the door opens, and Remus enters the room. Immediately, seeing I am awake, he rushes toward me, and hugs me, destroying my back in the process.

"Hi, Moony" I mumble in his neck.

"Harry! I knew you would come back: I knew it!" he says, tears in his eyes.

And we spent the next two hours talking about him and his new job: he's the Hogwarts DADA teacher again. I'm so happy for him. We talk about the new laws of the Ministry: it seems all the magical creatures have increased rights, now. Even the elves! It's a shame I wasn't there when they were applied: Tonks and Remus tell me the elves (except for Dobby) were crying on the floor when they were told they had rights, and could even sue their masters for bad treatment! Of course, no one still has used these new rights: they don't know what bad treatment means. Elves live to serve their masters, and never betray them.

It's 11:00 pm now, and I still haven't heard of Ginny. I open my mouth to voice my concern, but Tonks is quicker than I. She fills my throat with a sleeping potion, and says to me sadly:

"You'll see all of them tomorrow, I swear".

I glare at her for a moment, and then fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up; again next to Tonks, but this time, Remus is here too.

"Hello" I say coldly. I haven't forgotten Tonks manipulation.

"Good morning, Harry!" she answers cheerfully. "Listen, I know I shouldn't have tricked you, but you needed to sleep!"

"You said I would see them today. Will she be there?" I ask.

"I promise she will be."

She looks sad, and almost… afraid?

But… Why would she be afraid? Now I'm sure something has happened to my Ginny! And I want to know what! Now! But again, these two manage to distract me: they tell me about the changes in Hogwarts. Snape isn't the Potions teacher anymore, he retired: the new one is younger, apparently, but not much better. How can someone be as bad as the slimy git? Did Dumbledore hire my uncle Vernon, who discovered himself a wizard? That's my worst nightmare. His too, by the way.

And then I remember something Tonks said yesterday: Percy and Hermione visit me almost everyday. Percy and Hermione? As in a couple?

I voice my question, and Remus says:

"It was a shock for everyone, even them! But think about it: Percy loves books, rules, and was head boy; Hermione loves the same things, even if she is a little braver than he. And when you look at them, the way they interact, you can't help but think they're perfect for each other."

Said like that, I can't object. I can't wait to see them now. As if reading my mind, Tonks removes the sheets and says:

"Get up, Harry, or we'll be late."

I'm mortified. Here I am, lying on a bed, wearing just my boxers, with the last remaining best friend of my parents and a gorgeous young woman staring at me. I try to cover myself, but Tonks pulls my hands away, giggling.

"Don't be shy Harry, I've seen you like this hundreds of times!" she said.

I stare at her in disbelief, and then I cast a look at Remus, who only nods.

"Did you think we'd let you like this? Obviously, you couldn't stay three year without taking a shower, so I gave you tons of them, young man!" then she whispers, winking at me: "Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

I turn even redder than I was. Then I think of something, and stammer:

"Did… did everyone… hum… see me like this?"

"No, Harry, no!" Remus laughs. "Just Tonks, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey of course, and I. Oh, Hermione too."

That's it: I want to die now, quickly! But I don't have time for that: Tonks is already dragging me to the shower. As she advances to strip me, I wandlessly conjure a wall, so that I can have some privacy.

After half an hour, I get out, feeling very really good. The last of soreness was soothed by the shower.

"So, where are we going? Who will be there? Do I really have to wear these robes?" I ask, a little worried at the thought of seeing everyone again.

The robes I am to wear are pitch black, with a silver phoenix riding a dragon emblazoned on the back, on the upper arm, and on my heart. Apparently, that's my crest. Courtesy of the minister, who hired some artists to design my new arms: after all, I'm Lord Potter-Black now, and I'm the saviour of the world. Well, they're cool, so I won't say anything.

"We are having a party at the Burrow. The whole Weasley clan will be there, even the newest addition" Tonks says, spitting out the last two words. I frown, but say nothing. She goes on: "Dumbledore will be there, as well as some other professor; some old friends of yours, and many Order members."

"Wait a minute! You didn't leave the room. How could you have organized this?" I ask.

"It's not about you, big head! Well, in a sense, it is: today is your birthday, Harry, and we always hold a party at your birthday! It's a tradition now! Happy birthday Harry!"

With that, she engulfed me in a huge hug. Again! But I don't mind. Of course, Remus follows.

Finally, we're ready to go. Before we leave, they give me my present: a pensieve with all their good moments from the last three years. It is a wonderful present. I couldn't find the words to thank them, but I think they understand.

"Harry, one last thing before we go, promise me you won't curse or hit anybody, ok?" says Remus seriously.

"Ok, I promise, but why?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"You'll know very soon" Tonks says darkly. "Here, touch the portkey; it will be activated in a minute."

"Why don't we just apparate?" I ask.

"Dumbledore placed anti-apparition wards on the house, and we are not connected to the floo network. We didn't want you to be the target of some insane or vengeful dark wizard. The Burrow is connected to the floo, but is warded against apparition too. So, we use portkeys." explained Remus. As soon as he finished his sentence, the portkey activated, and a second later, we were standing in front of the Burrow.

I can hear people talking, a lot of people. I step back, but Remus and Tonks won't let me run away. They give me warm smiles to assure me I don't have to be afraid.

And so we step in, Remus goes first. He steps into the living room, and I can hear people greeting him. They ask him about me, about my health. I know now that they care about me, for sure. He assures them I'm fine, and the others let out sighs of relief. Then the topic of the conversation changes and Tonks takes my hand: it's time for the 'show'.

I walk casually in the room. That is, as casually as you can when you're scared to death and you've a clumsy woman by your side.

Silence. Not a word. I'm sure even the people in the backyard can hear my heartbeat. Then, the chaos. For the next twenty minutes, I'm passed around from arm to arm, hugged, wished a happy birthday dozens of times. I lost count of the kiss on the cheek I received. My hands hurt, my back too. Why do people have to clap you on the back when you've just recovered from an illness? Finally, Tonks comes and saves me. She grabs my arm and sits me down on a sofa.

Good timing. I was ready to collapse. Dumbledore asks for silence then says:

"Welcome back, Harry! You can't imagine the pleasure it is to have you among us again. We prayed everyday for your recovery!"

Everyone else nods in unison. A lot of them have tears in their eyes, some are even sobbing openly. I find myself in the arms of Molly Weasley again. I don't protest, though. When she finally releases me, I take a good look at the crowd: Percy is hugging Hermione from behind. Remus and Tonks were right: they look so happy together. Well I'm sure the fact I'm back helps, but still. Then I saw the rings at their hands and I say:

"Congratulations Hermione and Percy! I hope you'll show me pictures of your wedding."

"Thank you Harry! Of course you'll see them! My dad even made a film" Hermione beams at me.

Then I turn toward Ron. He looks good, wearing a Cannon's t-shirt where you can read Assistant Coach. Obviously he isn't married. I grin at him.

The other Weasleys are here too: Bill and his wife, Fleur, with a little girl in her arms. Charlie and a pretty woman are next to them. Alicia and Katie are pinning the twins against the wall, their wands on their throats. They look to be married too. The girls obviously are challenging them to put a 'welcome back' prank on me. I chuckle softly at this sight.

Next to them are Seamus and Susan, holding hands. Blaise Zabini stands in a corner, next to Padma Patil, with a beautiful baby in his arms.

Then there is the Order and some of the members of the faculty of Hogwarts. Moody seems to be grinning at me: I'm almost scared. Hagrid is crying, of course: he always had a soft spot for me. Hestia and Kingsley are married too.

They all begin to tell me their lives. I learn there are more children than the two I've just seen: they're just currently looked after by their grandparents.

The twins' shop is a huge success: business is booming, and they're planning to open another shop. Kingsley has replaced Madam Bones, and is now Minister. And Arthur is Vice-Minister! Even if they are not filthy rich, say… like me, they don't have to worry about money anymore. Plus, all the kids are now out of school.

That makes me think: I still haven't seen Ginny! I'm worried sick now. So I ask:

"What about Ginny? Where is she?"

All the laughs die immediately. They send me sad looks. I've had enough of those looks; I want the truth now! I don't have the time to question them, though. Two people get step out of the fireplace, and I hear the beautiful voice of Ginny saying:

"Sorry Mum, we're late!"

I smile: she seems to be fine. Then she moves to the centre of the room, and I can finally see her: she's beautiful! Of course she's not perfect: she has very little breasts, and she's small, even shorter than her mother, in fact. But that's the way I love her.

I try to stand up, but Tonks and Remus place their hands on my shoulders: I look at them, trying to figure out why they're doing this. Hell! I haven't seen my girlfriend in three years, and they try to stop me from touching her! How dare they? Who do they think they are?

Then I see something which makes me froze. My heart feels like it's about to explode. How could she do this to me? We promised! Be strong, Harry! Don't let him think you're hurt by what you're seeing. But I can't believe that Ginny Weasley, the love of my life, is walking into the Burrow arm in arm with my sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy!

She sees me, eventually; and gasps out loud. At least I'm not the only one who is shocked.

"Harry…. I…. well… what a surprise!" she stammers, letting go of the hand she was holding. Then she sees Tonks, and takes a step back. Tonks is staring at her with a look of pure venom. I know she can be protective of me, and it makes me think back to the day Ginny and I started dating. It was during Christmas time, in my sixth year. All the Weasley males took me into a chamber, and threatened me. Basically, they said if I hurt her in any way, they would kill me. I took it very calmly but at the same time I was angry with them to think I could hurt her. What they did to me, Tonks was doing exactly the same with Ginny in another room. And when my little redhead went out of it, she was shaking violently, pale as a ghost. Of course, the Weasleys were outraged, but Tonks stood her ground.

Draco Malfoy is smirking. The little bastard! He should be dead or at least rotting in Azkaban for all his crimes. But no! He's here, standing by my ex-girlfriend, who seems to be now his wife. Happy birthday to me, indeed!

"Hi, Ginny" I say coolly. Then I turn to the piece of shit: "Malfoy"

"Hello, Harry; happy birthday, by the way" said the former love of my life.

"Thank you, Ginny; and congratulations on the wedding" I reply with a very good fake smile.

The crowd seems to relax; Molly sighs heavily. I even see that some people had already their wands in hand, just in case. Well, if they were expecting a fight, they wouldn't get one. Not that I don't want to kill this pitiful excuse for a human being right on the spot, but I am better than that.

"So, Potty, you decided to come back to us. What happened? You met your mother in hell and saw she was a filthy whore, a good for nothing mudblood?" taunted the inbred albino.

The temperature in the room dropped instantly. Even the Fire Whiskey appeared to freeze in the glasses. I could feel my magic surrounding me, as hatred coursed through my veins. Everyone looks terrified, even Dumbledore.

"Don't kill him." Tonks whispers warningly in my ear.

"Why?" I ask with a feral grin.

"Please." She begs.

I nod, then grin again.

"I won't." I promise.

"Draco!" yells his wife.

But as she turns to admonish him, I whip out my wand and transfigure him into the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret.' With another wave of my wand I banish him towards a nearby wall. Lucky for him, he flies through an open window. I doubt he would have survived a direct collision with the wall.

"Harry, stop it, now!" shouts the little red head.

She is obviously very angry with me.

"I'll do as I please! It is my birthday, after all!" I reply coldly. "He had better learn to behave himself; next time, I won't be so nice."

We can hear him making small noises outside.

"Please, turn him back. You know how it is! Old habits die hard!" she pleads.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" I roar. Then I make an effort to compose myself. "Your husband is a piece of shit," I say quietly to her, "but you'll have him back, I promise, in half an hour." Then I say kindly to the others: "This way, I'll have time to thank you properly for such a wonderful afternoon."

Ginny looks ready to burst, but says nothing. The twins are rolling on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Remus is looking at me proudly, as are Tonks, McGonagall, and Flitwick. Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to correct me, but he knew I didn't do anything wrong. I was just defending my family honour. The others were acting as if Christmas had come early. Molly and Arthur were trying to look angry with me, but I can see their suppressed smiles.

Soon, I was ready to leave. I needed some time alone. I was so angry, I wanted to break something. A lot of something's! I can't stand to see her with him. It's eating me up inside

I grab Tonks and Remus, and apparate the three of us into Grimmauld place, without waiting for the portkey Dumbledore was going to give us.

"What did you just do?" asked Tonks as soon as we arrived. I could tell Remus was just as eager to know.

"I just apparated the three of us." I said casually.

"You can't! Dumbledore placed anti-apparition wards, we told you", says Remus.

"Well, we passed through them, that's all!" I snap. "I'm sorry, but I have other things to think about."

That being said, I headed straight for my room, and flung myself onto the bed. I need to think about my life.

'I am an extremely rich, twenty-one year old wizard, in love with a woman who betrayed me for my nemesis, a monster! I don't have a job, but I own a lot of property, and I have inherited one seat on the Wizengamot and another on the board of governors of Hogwarts. So I don't need a job: just taking care of my fortune and responsibilities would keep me well occupied. Don't forget I'm a hero, too: I can have any woman in the wizarding world, except for the one I truly want.'

'So, what do I do now?'

It's been three weeks since my birthday: I've spent the time with Tonks and Remus, laughing with them, viewing their memories in the pensieve, and thinking about Ginny, or rather trying not to think about her. It's hard though. Just thinking of the fact that Malfoy, that smug son of a bitch, can touch her whenever he wants makes me sick. And I know she's not under a spell. I made sure to check. She is with him willingly! I still don't know why that scum isn't in Azkaban, but I'll find out one way or another. The fact that everyone else is fine with their relationship is even more puzzling. What happened? Dumbledore, I can understand: he's manipulative. If he can find profit in having Draco by his side, he'll help him. But Ron? Hermione? Remus? What about them?

I also visited Hermoine and Percy during those weeks. They live in a cottage in Cornwall. It is a very nice place, very quiet. Percy is now under-secretary and works with his father. And Hermione is the head of the department of laws and archives at the Ministry. They plan to have a child, well, two in fact, but so far, their efforts have been vain.

I've spent some time with Ron too. I went to some of the Cannon's matches, and even some practice sessions. I realised it's very useful to be THE Harry Potter, sometimes. Sometimes fame was alright. It definitely had its perks.

I even visited the Burrow twice. I ate supper there, and everyone was friendly. Ginny was there, and we talked a little, avoiding the subject of our relationship, or rather our absence of relationship. Malfoy, the coward, wasn't there though: he always had some 'errands' to do.

I had to attend to some official ceremonies too. The Ministry, the Wizenmagot and even Hogwarts wanted to thank and honour me. My chest is not large enough to carry all the medals I received. It was a little boring, but not unbearable. I enjoyed myself some of the time. I had to bring a date, too. And I had plenty to choose from! You can't imagine the tons of love letters I've received! It's crazy. Finally, I invited Tonks as my date. She didn't seem to mind.

Tonks! The time I've spent with her has been the best: I've her from another point of view, and I now know she's an angel, literally. She's my confidant, my best friend, and I can only hope to be hers one day. This girl has such a strong will to live, so much energy, that it's inspiring! I think of her when I feel sad, and everything is soon better. I think I'm developing some strong feelings for her, other than friendship, and it scares me, really. I know I don't have a chance with her. She's older, she's perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world, and she's funny, brave, clever and loyal. And me, I'm nothing but a teenager lost in a world of adults. I missed three years of my life, and so I'm still growing, learning, in some way. If I were to fall in love with her, I would be sad, broken, again. To lose a woman is hard, but two in a row…. I don't think I could bear it. But I love to be with her, she's like some kind of drug, MY drug. I know it's impossible, but I can't go away from her either.

Tonight, she, Remus and I have been invited to the Burrow. Because tomorrow is the end of the holiday for the professors of Hogwarts, as their term begins a week earlier than the student's. But I don't understand why they want us there; after all, Remus isn't family to them. Well, I'll see what happens.

I apparated us in front of the house, and we walked in. Molly, Arthur, Ron, the twins and their wives, Ginny and even Malfoy are here. He glares at me, but says nothing. I just smirk.

The meal is very good, as always with Molly in the kitchen. The conversation is interesting, and everyone behaves themselves. Draco looks as if he wants to kill me every now and then, but I don't mind. It's not like I can say I feel any different. Babies were the centre of conversation, as Katie's five months pregnant. At one moment, Ginny said:

"Draco and I are trying to have a baby"

Immediately, Molly, and the other girls squeal in delight, except for Tonks. Arthur congratulates Draco, but the twins don't seem so happy with that. I, for my part, almost choke on my food. I wave my hand discreetly, and then smirk evilly at the prat, who is trying his best to taunt me, saying:

"We're trying a lot, really, but sometimes it just takes time."

You little bastard! As if I could fall in your trap! You'll never see what hit you!

The conversation goes on, and finally, we talk about Hogwarts.

"Draco, I hope this year you won't show so much favouritism toward your Slytherins" I hear Remus say.

Wait a minute! Malfoy is the new Potions teacher? He never managed to bring a cauldron of water to the boil, let alone to brew a potion! Besides, he is a Death Eater! How can they let him walk near children? This time, I cough heavily on my food.

"We'll see" he replies casually.

That's it! I was planning to do it, but now I must work in a hurry! Think, Harry, think.

I've got it, at least the first part.

"Something wrong, dear?" asks Mrs Weasley, as she sees me cough.

"No, Molly, it's nothing. Everything will be all right soon" I say coldly, as I go on coughing and choking.

Soon the meal comes to an end, and we come back to Grimmauld Place, this time by portkey. I don't want people to know I'm able to go through Dumbledore's wards like a hot knife through butter. At least, not now.

Today, the first act of my master plan is in motion. Yesterday, I sent an anonymous complaint to the Board of governors of Hogwarts, saying that it's a shame to have a moron like Malfoy teaching our children. Times have changed: every complaint is read, and there always is a serious investigation. (Thank you, Minister Bones). So, unknown to everyone, three of us (when I say us, it's me and two other governors) went this morning to investigate the albinos' way of teaching, while Dumbledore was at the Ministry for some subvention. Let's just say we weren't deceived: he really is the biggest pain in the ass I've ever seen. I'm sure he even treats his house elves better than those kids.

So tonight, there is a hearing: every governor has been called in a hurry. It can't go on! Malfoy is on a chair, in front of us, next to Dumbledore.

"Professor Malfoy, you're here tonight because we've received a complaint against you: apparently, you have some 'unusual' ways of teaching, and don't show impartiality" says the President of the Board, Mister Diggory Senior.

The blond Death Eater frowns, as well as the Headmaster.

"So we decided to investigate those accusations." Diggory turns to me and say: "Mister Potter, tell us what you saw this morning, please".

"Of course. Professor Malfoy showed a great deal of unfairness, especially toward the muggle born. But in fact, he treats all his students badly, except for the Slytherins. I saw him throw insults at a first year, when he should have encouraged her. I saw him break a vial of a perfectly brewed potion, just because the student was not a pure blood. He must be removed from his post, now."

"Thank you, Mister Potter" says Diggory.

"President, I must protest" shouts Malfoy angrily. "It is well known Potter and I have been enemies since our first year. Surely you cannot believe him! Plus, I'm married to his ex-girlfriend, so it's clear he holds a grudge against me. If someone must be removed from his posts, it's him, for he is trying to destabilize the entire school just because of his jealousy." He grins at me, thinking he will have the last word.

"Mr Malfoy, if I were to say I second Mr Potter, would you say I'm jealous of you too and that you're married to my dead husband?" asked Mrs Longbottom coldly. "I was there, as well as Mr Zabini, and what Mr Potter says about your behaviour is true."

Zabini nods. Malfoy is gasping. I love the old Longbottom: very strict, but always fair, and with a very good sense of humour. Dumbledore stands up:

"I know he has a 'special' way to behave, but he is young, very young, he will learn and will only get better."

Talk all you want, Dumbledore. Be damned, you and your 'second chance' concept. I can tell the Board will expel Malfoy, and you can't say a word about it. How ironic! The headmaster, the one person knowing the school better than anyone else, doesn't have a veto right, or even the right to vote, when the Board has to take a decision!

"Well, let's vote: you all have heard Mr Potter and Mrs Longbottom. Those who back them raise your hand!" says Diggory.

Of the twelve governors, nine raise their hand. I'm so happy; I have to restrain myself from dancing the moonwalk in front of everyone.

"It's an outrage, you can't! I'm a Malfoy!" I hear.

BlahBlahBlah….. Harry Potter: 1; Malfoy: 0.

"Silence! You have been dismissed, Mr Malfoy, and you can't contest it. I must say, I'm very pleased you are; even more than the time you had to abandon your seat on the Board." grins Diggory, and I can't help but laugh.

So, he managed to stay out of Azkaban like that? Surely there is more! I don't care, though. For now, I just want to enjoy my time.

He tries to get his wand out, but Dumbledore stops him, looking at me with a sad look:

"Harry, I would like to talk to you, in private."

"I can't; tonight, it's my turn to cook" I reply. I really don't want to talk to him about Malfoy. He will certainly give me the good reasons he had to offer him this post, but I already know they won't be good enough.

I wish everyone a good evening, and I apparate home, grinning madly. I spend the rest of the night with Tonks, telling her the meeting and simply enjoying her company.

The next day (the 22nd of September), I receive an owl from Ginny, asking me to meet her at the Burrow. I already know I'll be yelled at, but at least I'll be on neutral territory.

Here we are! I hesitate a good minute before entering the house. I know her: she can have such a bad temper sometimes. Tonks gives me a small smile, and we pass the front door.

I knew it: this red head is so predictable! She shouts so loudly at me, it's like I'm standing behind a Boeing.

"Harry James Potter, how could you? Being jealous doesn't give you the right to ruin our lives!"

Pfff! The ferret has given her his version of the meeting, and of course, she believed him.

"You will write to the board, and tell them the truth, do you hear me?" and she rants, and rants….

Tonks has her hands on her ears, as well as Mrs Weasley, who is in the kitchen. Half an hour has passed: Ginny shows some signs of fatigue. So I took the chance to speak:

"I won't do anything of the sort Ginny! You can shout, scream and yell all you want; your husband is still sacked! I was not the only investigator, and wasn't the only one to charge him."

"You wrote the anonymous complaint, didn't you?" she asks.

"Well…yes!" I reply, and she screams again. God, what I wouldn't give to be deaf!

"I had to do it! After what Snape did, we can't allow Malfoy to ruin another generation! Look, Ginny: even you should admit Malfoy isn't the most impartial bloke on earth!" That's an understatement, I said to myself.

She nods slightly, knowing I'm right on this point. She looks defeated now: I made my point, and I won't change my mind.

"While you were ranting, I've had the time to look at you; I must say I'm surprised to see my engagement ring on your hand, even if not at the proper finger" I add casually.

She's surprised, as is Molly.

"Well, it's a beautiful ring; besides, you gave it to me!" she tries to justify herself.

"According to the law, it's not yours: should the future bride break her engagement, the ring is to be returned to the groom. That's what it states."

Ginny is speechless, but Molly speaks for her:

"Harry, you can't take it back! You know how girls feel about these things. And she's family! It will be a very prized heirloom, I can assure you."

She's almost begging now.

"I'm sorry, but I want it back, now. It is the ring my father gave to my mother: it will never be a Malfoy heirloom! To me, it is priceless, it reminds me of my parents, but to you, it's just a ring. And no one but a Potter or a future Potter can wear it" I say coldly.

I know I'm rude, but it is my right! If she wants some new jewellery, she can ask bloody Malfoy. She decided to leave me. She doesn't have the right anymore to show she's linked to my family. She's a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

She takes it off and throws it at me: it's a good thing I have those marvellous reflexes. I catch it and put it in a velvet box I conjure wandlessly. I can tell she's pissed off. It was not her day: she's been denied of her request, and has been humiliated.

The meeting ends quickly after that. Tonks says she understands, and in fact I think she enjoyed the show. I can't say why, though.

Tomorrow, it is Christmas; we've been invited by the Weasleys. My ties with Ginny, and even Molly, are very strained, but they insisted Christmas is a family time. The fact I apologised sincerely (Really! I meant it. I really acted tactlessly this day) for the way I took back the ring helped a lot. I don't know for sure what Ginny thinks of me, but at least, she's still owling me.

I've spend most of the last months in Hermione's Department at the Ministry. People think I was trying to catch up with the years I missed. I can't say they're totally wrong, but if they knew what I was really looking for….. Anyway, they'll know soon enough.

I've visited my parents' grave too, on Halloween. I don't remember having cried so much since Sirius' death. But Tonks was there. She helped a lot. She always helps. By the way, it is official now; I'm in love with her. And that's the only thing she can't help me with.

"Harry, are you ready? We're leaving in five minutes!" she calls.

I go downstairs and see her. God, she's beautiful! As always, I should add. Remus is here too. Before we leave, I say,

"Today, there's a big chance I might do something rash, terrible, even barbaric. Just know I have to do it. But I'll understand if after that, you want me to leave the house. I won't be angry at you if you say so."

"I don't know what you're going to do, Harry, but I want you to know that I'll never throw you out. If you say it must be done, so be it". Says Remus, patting my back, and Tonks just hugs me tightly. I hope she'll understand. I want her to be proud of me, to see I'm a good man.

"Thank you" I whisper, apparating us noiselessly in the backyard of the Burrow.

Immediately, Ginny greets us:

"Merry Christmas, you lot!"

"Merry Christmas, Ginny" we reply. I'm happy to see her so friendly.

"Harry, here is Draco's wand. I want yours too: this way, we'll have a quiet day" she says, looking at me intently, as if to say: if you don't give me the wand, you can go back home.

I shrug, and give her my wand. She put it in the box, next to Draco's. Her smile grew bigger, and she kissed me on the cheek. She goes back into The Burrow, and as we follow her, I whisper to my two companions:

"Watch my back, would you? I know the ferret as more than one wand."

They nod, and we enter together. Every single Weasley is here. There are red headed kids I've never seen before. Dumbledore is here, too.

Draco is glaring at me, of course. He doesn't look happy at all to see me. But what surprises me is that all the girls glare at Tonks when she takes off her cloak. They're jealous! I take a good look at her, then at the others, and I realize even Fleur cant stand the comparison! I really don't have a chance with her.

The dinner is quiet: we talk about the new Ministry, the School (which infuriates dickhead a lot, I can tell) and things like that. As dessert is being served, and Fred asks:

"What about girls, Harry?"

I knew it would come one day or another.

"Well, I… I don't have the time, and I'm not sure I can handle another relationship right now."

I stammer out, blushing crimson.

"Why don't you simply tell the truth, Potty? No one wants you, and that's final." laughs the damned dickhead.

"Well, I just received over a thousand nasty propositions for Christmas. But thank you for being concerned."

He won't have me. I'll never let a Malfoy have the last word with me.

"And what about you, Draco?" I ask civilly. "You said four months ago you and Ginny were trying to have a child? I didn't hear Ginny saying she was pregnant. What's the matter? Aren't you long enough to poke through?"

Rounds of laughers explode around the table: Ron and the twins, as well as Fleur and Tonks, are on the floor.

Malfoy enters a dark rage, and suddenly he draws a wand at me and cast a reducto spell. Tonks and Remus shield me.

Laughter dies in people's throats. Ginny gapes, open-mouthed, at her husband.

"I knew he would cheat!" I exclaim. "Thank you, Tonks, Remus."

Ginny begins to berate him, and me, for our childish behaviour. Here we go again. Please! Won't someone cut this woman's tongue out? Hey! That's not such a bad idea!

Finally everything gets back to normal. We exchange our presents. I give Tonks a beautiful necklace, and she beams at me, saying a dozen of times how much she loves it. She gives me a picture of us at a Ministry reception. She looks like an angel, but there is so much more about her. I now think I've always been in love with her, somehow. Being single just helped me to see it clearly. I thank her and kiss her on the cheek. I give Remus and Hermione a lot of books and to Ron I give a brand-new Firebolt Extreme Edition. I presented Ginny with a painting of Roses I bought in Muggle London:

"Harry, you remembered? Thank you so much! I'll hang it up in the living room."

"You're welcome." I say softly, noticing with pleasure the scowl on Malfoy's face.

Finally Dumbledore gets wool socks, of course. (A/N: sorry, I wont describe all the gifts Harry gives or receives) and Malfoy gives me a packet. I can tell from the smirk on his face it's not something nice.

"Thank you, Draco" I say, and I unwrap the gift: it's a book.

It's a book titled: the superiority of the Pure Bloods. My "half-blood" begins to boil! I open it: on the first page, he has written some words. 'Hopefully, with this book, you will learn the place you (and your whore of a mother) should hold (or should have held) in our society. Lord Malfoy.'

I snap: I was tempted to wait until after the New Year's Day, just for the sake of Ginny, but this is too much. I point a finger at him, and he disappears.

"What happened? Where is Draco?" Ginny yells.

"This happened" I scream, and I throw the book at her. "And don't worry about the bastard, for now at least, he's in the garden."

She reads the first page, and the blood drains from her face. Then she runs to the backyard. Everyone follows her. Remus and Tonks just raise their eyebrows at me. The three of us finally follow the others.

I can hear screams coming from the yard. Malfoy, Ginny and Molly are all shrieking at the top of their lungs.

They have just reason to scream. The albino prick is hanging by his feet, tied to a tree. Everyone is trying to approach the tree and release him, but they can't get near it. I have placed some strong anti-intrusion wards around the tree. Even Dumbledore's efforts are useless. Everyone is at a loss for what to do. While they think about how to release him, Malfoy continues to scream like a little girl.

"Release him now, Harry" Ginny shouts. Arthur, Dumbledore, Hermione and Molly back her up.

"Why? You just read what he wrote!" I ask her calmly, keeping my temper in check.

"You know how he is!" she pleads. "It's like a second nature for him."

"I told you before that I would not be so nice the next time he insulted my mother! Well, today, I'm not going to be nice." I'm still very calm.

"Please, Harry, let him go! We'll leave immediately! Please!" She goes on.

"No, I won't let him go unpunished, not this time."

I'm near the hanged ferret now.

"So, Potty, enjoying yourself? Just wait 'til I get you in court for this!"

That fucking bastard is still taunting me, even if the fear is evident in his eyes.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk or talk anytime soon, Malfoy."

"Or even breathe." I add in a threatening undertone, grinning at him.

"What do you mean, Harry? Release him!"

Ginny and Hermione have gone frantic. All the others, except Remus and Tonks, are trying to break through my wards, but to no avail.

"He doesn't even have his wand! How is this possible?" Molly asks.

"Well, it seems I don't really need a wand anymore." I say casually. Dumbledore nods, I know that he's aware of the fact, even if he never mentioned it.

"And, what I mean is that I'll have a lot of fun with him today, Ginny! He's my biggest gift."

With that, I turn to my prisoner, and fire a Reducto curse at his right arm. All the bones in his arm shatter. Malfoy begins to cry freely.

Everyone begins to shout at me.

"Harry, stop! You'll go to jail for that! It's not worth the pain you'll endure!"

Arthur yells at me.

"Yes it is!" I cry. "Besides, I won't go to jail. I just spotted a marked Death Eater, and decided to take him down!"

"It's illegal, Harry! Stop this nonsense now! I know he can be a real pain in the arse, even to me sometimes, but he doesn't deserve that." Ginny cries.

'I'm sure he's a pain in your arse, Gin,' I think, 'but I don't want to know about your sexual life'. Wow, am I going off track.

"Enough!" I roar. They're ruining my act of justice… and spoiling my fun!

With a swift, slashing motion of my hand, I cut off Malfoy's tongue. A brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. He's bleeding profusely, making a horrible squealing noise while the stump of his tongue flops around in the pink cavity of his mouth.

"I've done a lot of research, and what I'm doing is perfectly legal, I assure you. Malfoy is a

well-known Death Eater. The law states that any remaining Death Eaters should be killed or thrown in jail, and we are still at war until the last of them is captured or killed. A known Death Eater can only be granted exemption from death or imprisonment if he was spying for us. He never was a spy for our side, and never went to jail, for reasons known only to Dumbledore, and maybe a few select others. That means the war is still going on and he is still the enemy. The law deprives every apprehended enemy, if it has been confirmed that they're really Death Eaters, of all their rights, even of the status of human being. Simply put, they become inanimate objects. Like worthless playthings. And now, I want to break my new toy!"

I feel proud of myself. This is really a master plan.

The reality of what is about to happen finally dawns on them and they look at me with horror.

"Are you so angry with me and so jealous of him that you want to kill him? Destroying his reputation by sacking him wasn't enough for you?" Ginny demands.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth." I reply.

I hear the sound of coughing. Malfoy is still bleeding rather profusely. I can see him weakening. Good.

"Now, please, get the kids inside, what will happen here isn't for them to see." Fleur and Alicia nod, and take the kids to the kitchen.

"He destroyed his reputation all by himself, just by choosing to follow Voldemort. He deserves everything he gets."

"He said he was sorry! And he paid a huge fine! He's different now! Release him!"

'She just won't stop!'

I feel myself losing control. The world starts to spin. Words pour out of my mouth before I can stop them, dripping with venom and hate.

"He's sorry? He was fined? Well, what can I say? Everything's perfect now! Are you kidding me?"

With that I fall on my knees, and start to cry like a baby. What is this world? They said everything would be alright after the war! Liars! Nothing's changed. Nothing will ever change!

In a sense, I think I'd rather still be the war. At least I knew who was on my side. Now, everything seems to be perverted. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

I must have thought a very long time. Draco began to get very pale, from the blood loss. They all look at me with a mixture of revulsion and concern. I'm sure they think I'm insane.

"Potter, let me go! I'll do anything! I'll give you money!" Malfoy manages to splutter the words out.

His last attempt to bargain for his life. Pathetic!

Ginny tries to save him as well. She falls at my feet and cries out,

"Harry, please, I'm pregnant! Surely you don't want my baby to be an orphan?"

"Nice try, Ginny, but I know you aren't. I took care of that in August, when you said you wanted a child."

"What?" Now she's really pissed!

"Please, Harry, I'll…. I'll leave Ginny alone, I promise!" Ginny says almost the same thing at the same moment. What a great couple!

"No Malfoy, you die today. You know what? You disgust me! I think I'd rather choose Voldie over you. At least he had honour! He never begged for his life. I have to admit he was brave, and I respect him for the fact he never changed his ideals. He stuck to his beliefs." With that I leave the wards around him.

"Now, Ginny, if it helps, I'll say I'm sorry, and I'll give some money to an orphanage, just like he did."

I barely have the time to finish my sentence before she hexes me. Hermione, Arthur, Molly, and Dumbledore all attack at the same time as well, thinking if I am unconscious the wards will collapse. Well, they're wrong. Also, they can't touch me. I wave my hand, and a shield appears, which stops every curses.

"Who do you think I am? I'm more powerful than Voldemort, a lot more powerful! You think you can take me down?"

And that's true: sometimes I even scare myself. Dumbledore himself is a first year compared to me. They're afraid now! That's not good. Then again, I reckon I just sounded like a Dark Lord Wannabe just now.

"Here, look at this before you judge me," I say. Then I wave my hand and I project some of my memories in the air. Memories I promised myself to never forget.

"This is the night of Malfoy's initiation! Please, take a seat, enjoy!" I conjure some chairs, and cast a warming charm on the area, so they're comfortable. Too bewildered to react, they all sit.

_Malfoy, his father, the inner circle and Voldemort himself stand before a building: they enter quickly. By the images, you can tell it is a girl's boarding school. _

"_Young Malfoy, tonight is your night! We are here to see if you're worthy of being a Death Eater! Don't disappoint me!" says Voldemort._

_With that, Malfoy enters the first boarding room of the school. He launches four Killing Curses, and four little girls die. He enters two other rooms, and does exactly the same thing. In the fourth chamber, he casts the Imperio curse on three girls, and orders them to strangle their dorm mates. After 5 minutes of fighting, the three survivors are tortured to death, placed under the Cruciatus spell. Again, he repeats his actions for the next two chambers. He visits twelve other rooms, and slaughters everyone and everything. He didn't even spare a cat that was in one of the rooms. Finally, he reaches the last room. Inside there are 5 girls, the youngest in the school, apparently. He cast the Imperio on them, and ordered them to take their clothes off. When they were done, he ordered them to kiss each other on the mouth. After a good hour of 'fun', he grabs one and pins her on the wall, undoing his pants at the same time. He rapes her mercilessly and then he rapes her mates, until finally growing tired of them. Finally he kills them, cutting off their heads. He looks at his father, covered in blood, proud of himself._

_The others have spent all this time watching him._

"_You've done very well, Draco! You're a good addition to my ranks," says Voldemort._

"_Thank you, my Lord" he beams at his Master, then kneels to kiss the hem of his robes._

The images fade. A lot of them are throwing up. Some are crying. Only Dumbledore stood still through it all. And Ginny is looking ashamed. She knew!

"You knew, didn't you? You're a mind healer trainee! You were his healer, during his two year time in St. Mungo's, weren't you?" I hiss. Then I turn to the others.

"You've just seen the real Malfoy, in all his glory! He killed over a hundred little girls, between 6 and 11. He raped some of them! I promised myself to kill him slowly, painfully! I promised that to weeping their mothers, too. And now I shall fulfil this promise."

I turn toward Malfoy and say:

"Goodbye!"

As I raise my hand, Ginny cries:

"He was sorry, really, he said it under Veritaserum! I'm sure there is another way to fix that problem!"

I cast "Splashio" at the bastard and his head explodes, literally! (splashio is a spell I invented: imagine you hit a water melon, or throw it hard on a wall, the sound it makes is 'splash' so you have the splashio spell). Then I say, as if nothing happened:

"You think he was a problem? He wasn't a problem; he was inhuman, a monster! Sometimes, being sorry isn't enough. Besides, I'm sure it wasn't real Veritaserum, if Snape provided the potion. The man was his godfather, after all."

They're all looking at the balancing body. This time, everyone is throwing up.

"You'll pay for that, Harry! I swear! I'll use the Malfoy's fortune to send you to jail. I'll hire the best lawyers. You killed my husband, and you just admitted you cast a contraception spell on me! You'll rot in jail, I swear it!" shouts Ginny with such venom, her voice his barely recognisable. The same goes for her face, filled with hatred.

I sigh. That's really not the Ginny I fell in love with. But I can't blame her: she has the right to be a little distressed after learning the true nature of her husband.

"You won't. I claim the Malfoy estates, in reparation of all the crimes he committed! And I didn't cast a spell on you, I sterilized him. There is a difference. I made a blood oath to all the mothers' girls to completely erase the Malfoy family from earth after seeing what you just saw. I promised them I'd make him suffer in every way I could find. It wasn't very difficult, as he was the last one. Those stupid inbred bastards always give their wives a potion guaranteeing that the child will be a boy. Then, after he is born, they use the contraceptive method. This way, there is no risk to see the estates divided between siblings."

Ginny is blushing, embarrassed.

"He convinced you to take this potion, and to have only one child, didn't he? I remember the time when you said you wanted at least three babies."

Somehow, some guilt shows behind her mask of hatred.

The others' faces have softened: I know they won't return back to normal in just a day, but that's a beginning. I'm now sure they understand my motivations, and more importantly, their mistake. Even Ginny.

"Would you…. had I been pregnant, would you have killed me too? And if I already had have a kid, would you have killed him?" she asks in a whisper.

The question I hoped to never hear!

"No, no way! I wouldn't have killed you. You've done nothing wrong! About the kid, I would have killed him, painlessly." Everyone gasps and I go on. "I promised, and I never break a promise. If you had seen those mothers crying over the dead bodies of their daughters, you would have promised them anything, believe me, just to help them a little. I can tell they wanted justice, but they wanted revenge even more! So yes, I would have killed your child."

Ginny collapses on the floor, finally. She's still conscious, though.

"I'm leaving now. I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm so sorry! Not for killing him, because in fact I enjoyed it, and just want to do it again and again, but for hurting you, even if you hurt me first."

With that, I apparate in my room. I cast some anti-intrusion charms, and collapse on my bed.

Today is Ron's 24th birthday. We're all gathering at the Burrow to celebrate. It's been three years since that night. Almost everything is back to normal. I've never wanted to cause Ginny so much pain. I didn't leave my room for a week after those events. I had a lot to think about.

My task, my 'destiny', if you prefer, was accomplished. The war was over, really, this time. I had even hurt Ginny as much as she hurt me. I know now that I wanted to get my revenge on her, even if I never admitted it before. I was alone in a strange new world, one that I didn't know, and that I still don't know well. After all, I only knew Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and The Burrow. Even the muggle world I barely knew. To end my life was very tempting at the moment! Even when I'm helping someone, I hurt someone else! It's so unfair.

But something happened. To be exact, someone happened: Tonks. Somehow, she managed to talk Fawkes into dropping her off in my room. At that time, I was crying on my bed. She slipped next to me and held me tight. When I was finished, I noticed her against me.

"Wotcher!" she said.

"Wotcher, Tonks." I smiled, for the first time of the week.

"Happy new year, Harry" she whispered to me, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy new year, Tonks"

And we talked. We talked for hours, even for days, I think. We talked about what happened, but we talked about other things, too. At one moment, I asked her why she never goes to work, and was always near. She laughed, of this wonderful laugh only she can do, and said:

"You're my work! I've been assigned to your protection! Wherever you go, I go, and believe me, you're my favourite assignment. I've been ordered to protect my best friend! Isn't it great?"

"So I am her best friend" I thought happily.

I admitted to her she was my best friend, too; and from there, we were inseparable. We still are. After that, she moved in my room, bringing her bed with her. Since then, we've never slept in separate rooms. She sleeps in her bed from time to time, but usually we fall asleep next to each. Those moments are the best of my life. She showed me the worlds: The Muggle world as well as the Magical one. It's a great place. Not as great as she is, though. She taught me how to live a normal life, and in the process, my feelings for her deepened even more, if that is possible. She even introduced me to her parents: nice people, they are. We visit them occasionally, and each time, they smile at me as if they know something I don't.

I looked in on the mothers of Malfoy's unfortunate victims after a while. I made sure that they received part of his fortune, as a small compensation for his crimes. I didn't give them all the fortune though. I created a school, and two hospitals, with a part of it. I left Ginny a hundred thousand galleons, as well.

Ginny grieved for a long time, but now she seems to be getting better. She even started to owl me two years ago, telling me she'd forgiven me and that she understood why I did what I did. She almost always looks to be full of life, and when she isn't, I drag her in my study. When we walk out, usually two or three hours later, we're red, tired, and sweating heavily. And we're smiling too. So people thought at first we had an affair. They know better than that now. I would tell them rather angrily, after some very dirty insinuations, that if I was with Ginny, I wouldn't hide it, for I would be proud to be her boyfriend. I can tell Molly is one of the most fervent supporters of our 'séances'. But only Tonks knows the truth. We shout at each other until we can't stand on our feet. Only family is off limits, except the ferret! The first few times, she explained me why she had married Malfoy, too, even if I didn't want to know! It's a good therapy. At the beginning, our 'Sessions' occurred at least two times a week, now it's decreased a lot. We usually only have them about once a month.

With Ginny's forgiveness came everyone else's. (That means the ones who were angry at me for killing Malfoy: Hermione, Arthur and Molly).

Dumbledore never was a problem: he did exactly the same thing just after the fall of Gridenwald, with the lasts of another family.

So now I have all my friends back, I gained even some others, and I have no more Malfoy to worry about.

I'm a business-man, a successful one even, managing the Potter and Black estates. I still have to attend official receptions at the Ministry from time to time, for it seems I'm an icon, a symbol. 'Harry Potter: the new Merlin' Daily Prophet even named me one day. Of course, Tonks is always my date, and we're now experts at dancing with each other.

I know Ginny would like to be in her place, for she has fallen in love with me again, sometime during the past year. I myself am not thick enough to not see that. But even if I wasn't in love with Tonks, I don't think I would go back to her. Just the thought of her shagging Malfoy stops me, right on the spot. The fact she did it willingly is the problem. I think it's a block I'll never go through. And I don't want to, which doesn't help. I see Ginny as a sister now, much like I see Hermione.

I'm on a couch, in the living room of the Burrow, eating a slice of Ron's cake, and thinking about this and that, when I hear:

"Bloody hell, it's now or never!"

Then I hear quick footsteps, and see Tonks in front of me:

"Harry, I'm in love with you, and I know you're in love with me! Everyone knows! You're just too shy to admit your feelings, and too dense to see mine! I know you're still young, but I'm thirty-one, and I think I can't wait anymore. So, will you marry me?"

She's down on one knee now! This is the most important moment of my life, and I can't find my voice! So I just look at her blankly and she goes on:

"I know it's very fast, as we never dated officially, but we've been living together for 4 years now, just the two of us, with Remus from time to time. We're best friends, there are no secrets between us, and we trust each other completely! We even sleep in the same room, and often in the same bed! So I'll ask again: Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

There is only one thing I can do: I kiss her deeply, on the lips, and everything becomes one big blur. She kisses me back. I've dreamed about this day for almost four years now! Then I press my forehead against hers, and hug her, looking straight in her eyes:

"Of course I will! I love you!" and she's wearing the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on her face.

I hear people cheering around us; some even shout:

"Took them long enough!"

So they all knew, and didn't tell me anything!

"You knew it, and didn't tell me? What kind of friends are you?" I mock glare at them.

Ginny looks so sad and I'm sorry for that! Molly is shocked and sad, too. I know she wished for Ginny and I to be a couple again. And on top of that, she learns Tonks and I slept with each other, albeit in a friendly manner, for three years! But after a while, Ginny smiles at me, and even gives me the thumbs up. Everything is perfect!

It didn't last long. Everyone rushed forward to congratulate us, and when they were done, my back hurt like hell!

It's been exactly two years since the day Ginny died in my arms. She was 158. She was the last of my old friends, the last of my surrogate family. Ron and Hermione passed away a couple of years ago, a little while after the twins. I'll always remember my last moment with her:

"_Harry, promise me I'll see you again someday" she said calmly. She had accepted her fate a long time ago. She was always brave._

"_I promise, Nymphadora and I will find a way, and we'll visit you."_

"_Thank you!" she whispers._

_Her breath's slowing now._

"_I'm sorry, Ginny. For everything."_

"_You don't have anything to be sorry for, Harry! You and Dora gave me three beautiful children! You know I love them as if they were mine, don't you?"_

"_I know, Ginny, I know"_

"_Bye, Harry" she says one last time._

"_See you later, red head. Say hello to everyone for me, okay?"_

She barely had the time to nod her head and then she was gone. I started to cry. They were dead, all dead.

I've seen every one of them leave. Do you know how hard it is! Remus was the first. It seems that werewolves have smaller life-spans than wizards. I cried for days. Then Nymphadora reminded me that he was now with Sirius and my parents. That comforted me and I began to let him go.

I walk out of my study, and Nymphadora envelops me in a hug. I've always enjoyed hugs, even more than kisses. I guess it's because I was never hugged until the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts.

"It's alright, Harry, we'll see them soon, I promise."

She always can tell when I'm upset.

We sit in together silence.

I know it is horrible to think this way, but I can't help myself:

"At least they're all dead, and we don't have to worry about another death for at least twenty years!"

"I know love, I know!"

The day Tonks and I confessed our love for each other, we received a gift. An unusual gift. Not a soul bond, like in the fairy tells. That would be boring! You can't surprise your partner anymore when you have a soul bond. You can't jump out from behind a door to tickle her to death, because she knows what you're planning! Besides, we were already linked in some way. No, at ten that night, we were surrounded by a green and pink aura, so bright the others couldn't bear to look at us. When the aura finally disappeared, we were younger! Nymphadora and I didn't look a day older than twenty!

We married two months later, and soon started a family: we have three children, two girls and a boy. Tonks of course isn't a Tonks anymore. So now everyone calls her Dora. Except for me. I'm allowed to call her by her real name. She says I pronounce it sexily. Crazy woman! She also says I say it lovingly, without the tiniest trace of mocking, unlike everyone else but her parents.

When James was born, we were so lost! Nymphadora was always afraid she'd drop him, because of her clumsiness, and I never had approached a baby in my life, except Fleur's, Alicia's, and Katie's, and that was just to hold them a minute or two! The first month, we owled the girls and Molly almost every day, for help and advices. They were so patient and so nice with us. With their help, it soon got better. And we even baby-sat the girls' children after that.

After twenty years of marriage, we realised we hadn't aged, even a day. We were immortal. This must be Fate's twisted way of trying to make up for having me bear the weight of the world on my shoulders when I was all alone, and for having nothing but misery for the first 16 years of my life.

Our children are now well over a hundred years old, but to us, they're still our babies! We try to let them live their lives without interfering too much though. Each year, we distance ourselves from them a little more. We make a point to be present for every birth or marriage, and at Christmas, though. And we send birthday cards. Our meetings at Christmas are fun. They all take place in our House on Grimmauld Place. You should see Tonks, who looks like a teenager, scowling at our children, grandchildren or even great-grandchildren, who look like old men and women, for acting improperly, or for talking with a full mouth. It's very funny. She's still their mum, and so they do as they're told. Sometimes they look to me, silently pleading for help, since I'm the only one who can handle her.

Nymphadora and I agreed a long time ago we wouldn't start another family for at least five hundreds years, if we do at all. This way, we'll have a lot of time to grieve, to find a way to see our dead, and to make new friends. We're experts now in the art of grieving, and we're not afraid of befriending people anymore. We travel a lot. We do research for the new British University of Magic, and we still manage our immense fortune.

"Ginny gave me a book, one day. She said she wanted me to use the information inside on you," she purrs in my ear, dragging me in our bedroom. She's obviously trying to cheer me up, and it works!

Life is full of sad moments, but there are good ones too. I'm married to a loving, caring 166 year old who's full of confidence (because she knows I love her for her true self) and a very experienced metamorphmagus, who's still an horny teenager in body and mind, and who never hesitates to use her abilities to the maximum. I can assure you, life is great!


End file.
